Safe Haven
by spencerjeid
Summary: Will comes home drunk again and JJ finds out Henry has been abused by Will when he's drunk. JJ finds that Spencer Reid is her safe haven.
1. Chapter 1

I am getting Henry ready for bed when Will comes home drunk. "Hey JJ how bout you give me some lovin." will says and starts kissing me, his mouth tastes like boos. I pull away. "What was that for?" Will asks. "You're drunk and you know I don't like it when you drink." I say. He has been coming home like this every day for two weeks. "Well maybe I need a drink because we haven't done anything for town months! You always neglect to acknowledge the thing I do for you and I can't have a little drink!" Will yells. "Henry go into your room sweetie." I say and he runs up to his room. you know what I just can't do this right now I'm really tired I just worked a four day long case." I say in a calm voice. "Don't walk away from me." Will say and grabs my arm so hard I feel like screaming. Henry came back down because he needs help with his pajamas. I quickly go up to his room and close the door. I take off his shirt and see bruises all over his back. "Honey how did you get these?" I ask. "Daddy gives them to me when he talks funny." Henry says. I have to get him away from Will. "Buddy could you pack some clothes in a bag for me fast?" I ask. "Yes mommy." Henry says. I go to my room and pack a bag good for a week. Where can I stay, Spence lives close to here I'll call him. "Hello." Spence says in a groggy voice. " Spenec can Henry and I staybatbyour place for awhile?" I ask. "Yeah why?" He asks. " I'll tell you when we get there okay." I say. "Okay bye." He says and hangs up the phone. By the time we are packed its one a.m. Will is asleep on the couch thank God. I get into the car and drive to Spence's apartment. When I get there Henry is asleep in the car. I pick him upland carry him to Spence's door. I knock. "Hey come in." Spence says. "You and Hery can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Spece says. "Thank you so much." I say. Spence is such a good friend. I get Henry into bed I mean to finish my conversation Wwith Spence but Imso tired I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For the people who follow my instagram account spencerjeid this fanfic is the first fanfic I posted on my instagram account. For the people who haven't read it enjoy!**

JJ's pov: I wake up and smell bacon I go to the kitchen. I see Spencer and Henry cooking bacon and eggs. "Hey sleepy head." Spence says "Woah I didn't know it was 11." I say. " Mommy Spensow is teaching me how to cook!" Henry says excitedly. We eat breakfast and I tell Henry to play with his toys. "Are you okay? What happened last night?" Spencer says concerned. "I found out when Will drinks he beats Henry I don't know what I'm going to do." I say and look in his eyes. I start crying and he holds me tight and strokes my head. I fell a strong urge to kiss him so I do. His lips feel gentle he kisses back I think I like him. We kiss until Henry came out and said " I want to take a bath." Spence said he could so I had to help him get clean. My cheeks feel hot and I feel embarrassed. Spencer's pov: JJ kissed me I like her I always liked her. I know she is married but her relationship with Will won't last. Not after what happened. I am so glad that happened. I am going to try to romance her for the time she is here and see how she feels about me. I cook a spaghetti dinner and after that we talked but we weren't doing much talking at the end. I say " I like you a lot I know you're married but would you go out with me?" " I was hoping you would ask me that." JJ says and then we kiss for awhile. Then she waves goodnight and go to bed. I think this will work


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later JJ's pov: Spencer and I have been dating for 2 weeks and he is taking me and Henry out for dinner at this really classy restaurant. Will is calling me again again ignore this is the 49th time he has called but I still do not want to see or talk to him. Henry has asked why we are living here a couple of times and I say that Will wants to be alone. Spencer comes in and kisses me. He says"How is my beautiful lady doing today?" Will called again today." I say sad. "When are you going to talk to him?" he asks. " I don't know I mean I'm still getting over what he did." I say. "You really need to break up with him because I'm not going to go out with you anymore if you don't." he says. "I'm living in a different house and I haven't talked to him in 2 weeks I think he knows." I say. "Enough talk about Will we need to go." Spencer says. We go to the restaurant and sit down I look at the menu and there are such fancy things like lobster and calamari. " Order whatever you want tonight is special." Spencer says. "Why?" I ask."You really don't remember it's a 10 year anniversary since we met." He says. "You're right I feel so stupid how could I not remember. Well happy Anniversary here is your gift." I say and then kiss him softly."Look there's daddy he looks a little angry, like he does when he hits me." Henry says and there he is I see Will my heart starts pounding. He is coming closer I hold Henry close as he starts to shake he must be cold. "What are you doing kissing my woman?" Will says pushing Spencer. Will pushes Spencer out the door I follow them as Will repeatedly punches Spencer. He is out cold my body is frozen I can't move. I can't help, but to watch as Spencer's body is dragged into Will's car. I called the team I'm freaking out Hotch answered "Hello." "Hotch Will has knocked Spencer unconscious and taken him and drove away help me will you please?" I ask crying. "Of course I'll assemble the team meet us at work." "Okay thank you and hurry." I say. He hangs up I am so worried about Spence I hope he is okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer's pov: I wake up on the floor of this abandoned apartment building. I try to get up and my head starts throbbing I have a horrible headache. I remember that I took JJ and Henry out to dinner. Then we saw Will then it goes blank. The door opens and Will comes in. I start to remember the events of last night. "So you finally woke up. " Will says in an angry tone. "Yeah I think I would have woken up earlier if you hadn't have knocked me out cold." I say."Well now that your up lets start talking. Why were you kissing my wife?" Will asks."Because she can't love a man who beats his own child!" I yell."And what makes you think she loves you. You are not a man! You are a little geek who couldn't be a man if he tried!" Will shouts getting in my face. "I'll show you who she loves you'll see!" Will ties me up slams the door and leaves. I hope he is not going after JJ. JJ's pov: We meet in the conference room. I tell them everything and then go out to get some air. I get outside hold my hands over my face and think of Spencer. I love Spencer I think I have always loved him. I just didn't know it yet and now it might be too late. Something hits me on the head everything goes black. I wake up next to Spencer and say "Is this a dream are you really with me. I missed much Spence." I say and then kiss him. Spencer breaks the kiss and says" I missed you to." Will comes in and I hold Spencer's hand, and to think I'm afraid of the guy I married. "Do you love me or him!" Will shouts. "I love Spencer." I say almost immediately. I really love Spence I have never loved anyone so fast. Will pulls out a gun and says "You will do whatever I say or I shoot him. You won't pull away from whatever I do. You understand!" Will says. "Now get on the ground!" Will says. I get on the ground and he starts kissing me. "Don't touch her!" Spencer yells. "If you don't shut up I'll kill both of you!" Will says. He starts taking off my shirt and pants. It hurts me to do this in front of Spence. But I'm doing this for him I think of that the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer's pov: Will left and now JJ is sitting in a corner crying. I say "JJ are you okay?" She doesn't reply for another 10 minutes 24 seconds. "Yeah I'm fine." She says wiping the tears away. "JJ could you come over here and untie me?" I ask but now I feel bad that I said that. Asking her for a favor after she was forced to sleep with her abusive husband to save my life. JJ unties me I hug her and she starts crying in my arms. "Shhh it's okay now that you're in my arm I won't let him touch you again." I say while stroking her back. I feel something hard in her pocket it's a cell phone. "JJ you still have your phone!" I exclaim. "Oh my god I am so stupid I didn't realize it before." She says upset. JJ calls Garcia. "JJ is that you?" "Yes I'm with Spence and we don't know where we are." JJ says. "Don't worry my friends my finger are typing as fast as lightning. I know where you are! I will sent the team as soon as possible hold tight you two!" Garcia hangs up. JJ's pov: I can't believe that just happened. I am calm now that I'm in Spencer's arms. He knows just what to do I feel safe now. The team should be getting here soon until then I think I might fall asleep. I am really tired. I fall asleep. Garcia's pov: I want to ride with you to get them." I say pleading. "I'm sorry baby girl I am almost positive that it will be dangerous." Morgan say. "Well then you will have to carry me out of the SUV." I say. "Okay fine get in the car." It takes about an hour Morgan makes me wait in the car. It is better than being stuck in my little cave not knowing anything. An hour later the team comes back with Reid and JJ. Reid looks black and blue and JJ seems very distant from everyone but Reid. JJ is not okay I can feel it.


	6. Chapter 6

JJ's pov: It has been three days since I got home from Will taking me. After that I cannot touch anyone. If Spencer touches me I freak out. I feel like all the control has been taken away from me like I'm powerless. Spencer's pov: Ever since Will took me and JJ. She has been really distant. She is tense which is understandable because what she went through was not right. It is night JJ finally went to sleep after I made dinner. I fixed up the guestroom for Henry and I sleep in my room with JJ. I say "Do you want to sleep in your new room buddy?" I ask. "Yeah!" He says excitedly. I put him to bed and go into my room and get into bed. JJ's dream pov: I am being chased by Will. He has a gun. "Mama." Henry says and hugs me. Will aims the gun at me. "No!" Spencer jumps in front of the bullet. It hit him in the heart. Oh my god Spencer is dead. Will comes towards me. His gun aimed at my head. I kick him a he fires he misses my head but he hit my chest. I hit the floor and watch as Henry is taken away. Then it turns black. "No don't take him from me!" I shout. "JJ it was just a dream." Spencer says while holding me. "No it was real I swear!" "Shhh he can't hurt you anymore." Spencer says softly. "But we didn't catch him. What if he comes back and takes Henry?" I say sobbing. "I won't let that happen he will have to kill me before he touches my kid." Spencer says assuring me. "That's what I'm afraid of." I say. He pulls me close. He called Henry his son that is so sweet. "You're right Spence." I say. "Well aren't I always." He says laughing. I start to laugh. "Spence I love you." I say. " I love you too Jennifer." Spencer says kisses me for awhile then we go back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

JJ's pov: I wake up on Spencer's chest. I kiss him a lot."We only have 6 more days off of work. I think we should go on a vacation just the 2 of us. We could drop Henry off with Garcia and Get on the next flight to California." Spence says. "I'd love to." I say and then kiss him again. I start packing while Henry and Spencer cook breakfast. In about 2 hours I am finished packing. The boys made bacon pancakes and sausage. We ate and I bought the plane ticket online. The flight leaves tonight I am really excited! We drop Henry off at Garcia's and head for the airport. Spencer and I go through security. We get on the plane I made sure we had seats together. It was a 12 hour flight. Spencer and I had fallen asleep on each other. It was 7 am when we got off and headed to our hotel room Spence had booked. We opened the room and it was beautiful. It had a kitchen, a living room, and a master bedroom. "Wow this must have cost a fortune!" I say. " Nothings too expensive for my lady." He says and then kisses me. We go to the beach all day and then wash up for dinner. Spencer says to dress fancy. So I get on this black dress he bought for me and my sister's necklace. I think she would have been proud of who I became."You ready to go?" Spencer says. "Yes I am. Lets go." I say. In the front there is a limo. I think why would he do all of this for me? I shake the thought out of my head as we get into the restaurant. "What would you like for drinks?" The waiter asks. " A bottle of wine please." Spencer says. The wine is brought to the table and Spencer gets down on one knee and says. "Even if you didn't know it I have always loved you and always will. I know it seems too soon, but I love you and I always will. I thought I would never love someone after Maeve but I was wrong. I know I'm not Henry's father but I will love him like my own son. Jennifer will you marry me?" Spence asks "Yes!" I say excitedly. Everyone claps we eat and go back to the hotel room. We are unable to keep our hands off of each other. He unzips my dress and we go onto the bed. I run my hands through his hair. This is the perfect night.


	8. Chapter 8

JJ's pov: It has been a great week with Spencer we have to leave in 5 hours. I wake up and get out of bed. I start packing it takes me an hour. I get a call from Hotch "Hello" I say. "Hi JJ we have a case it is in California can you and Reid help us with it?" Hotch asks. "I guess so." I say. "Okay see you in a couple hours. Oh and JJ congrats on getting engaged." Hotch says he seems happy. "How did you know?" I ask. " Even though Emily is not working with us she still talks to the team." Hotch hangs up. "Whats up babe?" Spencer asks. " Oh its nothing Hotch has a case here. He wants us to work it." I say. "Oh." Spencer says. I let out a small sigh." Whats wrong?" Spencer asks. "Oh it's nothing." I say. But there was something going wrong I'm late. I don't want to worry Spencer if it is not for sure. Before work I will stop by the drug store and get a test. "Since we are going to stay here for a couple more days I thought I would run to the store and get some things." I say. "You don't have to I can go." Spencer says he is really sweet I think that is why I said yes. "No I want to go." I say. "Okay see you in a bit love you bye." He says. " Love you too." I say. I take a taxi I know Spencer hates taxis because of all the cases where the unsub turn out to be a cab driver. I buy the test and take it in the bathroom. 3...2...1... It's time to look at the test. It is positive. I'm pregnant.


End file.
